


It's Okay

by Alexgalaxies



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: It's bad at first, but it get's better and feel good I promise. Another short one! But hey Tessa is the main focus! (We've been missing her so here)





	It's Okay

Noah was absolutely furious. The veins in his forehead bulging as he screamed at Tessa. “I didn't deserve this.” Noah waved his arms emphasizing and pointing at her. “Keeping this from me? Seriously, did you think you could hide it?” He made sure to keep his distance. He wasn’t going to be accused of getting physical. “Do you even feel bad?” Noah glared at her. Tessa wasn’t responding. She felt far away. “Well, do you?”

 

“Yes!” Tessa finally responded. “I feel awful.” Tears filled her eyes and stained her cheeks. They started flowing and didn't stop.

 

“Is that it?” He took a step closer, now shouting close to her face. “You kiss my sister, don't tell me, and all you have to say is that you feel bad?” Tessa shook her head in a silent plea, still sobbing.  “Do you even realize this hurt Mariah too?” That was it. All it took. She fell to her knees, face in her hands, breaking down fully. Completely vulnerable, broken. Tessa struggled to breathe, almost wheezing. Noah was still shouting but she couldn’t hear him anymore.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to.” It was broken and stuttered. “I didn't mean to hurt her. I’m sorry.” She wanted to hide or run away. Tessa just wanted to be anywhere else but there.  _ I want Mariah. I want her to hold me, anything at all. I wish she could make this go away.  _ But she couldn’t. Mariah wasn’t there.

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Noah walked away this time, leaving Tessa a crying mess on the floor.

 

She started muttering repeated apologies to Mariah, to Noah, and to herself. She sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to catch her breath, bad move. It caused a sharp pain in her chest. The thing that came out of her mouth next was Mariah’s name, full of desperation.

 

“Yeah, Tess?” She looked up, the redhead was suddenly in front of her. “Hey, are you alright?” She crouched in front of Tessa, setting an arm on the woman’s shoulder. Tessa couldn’t help it, she all but threw herself at Mariah, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

 

“I’m so sorry. Mariah, I love you so much. I never want to hurt you ever again.” Tessa was begging for forgiveness. She was still sobbing, hoping Mariah would comfort her or at least let her hug her.

 

“Get off of me.” Mariah threw Tessa’s arms off of her. Tessa ended up laying on the ground. She was full of hurt. Mariah looked as angry as Noah was. “Haven’t you done enough?” She stood, taking a few steps backward. “We will _never_ be anything but acquaintances. You do get that right? We’ll never be friends again. Not after you _stealing_ my journal, not after that kiss. You can’t just shove everything you don’t want to deal with in a _fucking_ , vault Tessa.”

 

The dark-haired woman felt a wave of the most intense sadness she had ever felt.  _ I’m too far from Mariah. I need my Mariah. But she’s right here. She doesn’t want me anymore. I’m awful. I don’t deserve her. This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. This has to be a dream. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! _

 

***

 

Tessa woke with tears streaming down her face, soaking her pillow. It was hard to breathe and she was shaking.  _ I need Mariah. I need Mariah. My Mariah.  _ She grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Without thinking, she dialed Mariah’s number.  _ Pick up. Pick up. Please, pick up.  _

 

“Hey, Tessa?” A tired voice groggily answered from the other side of the phone.

 

“Oh, thank God.” She started sobbing again, but in relief that Mariah was there. Talking to her, not angry at her like in the dream. Tessa’s throat tightened but she couldn’t stop her tears no matter how hard she tried.

 

Mariah heard the sobbing. “Tessa, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” She was suddenly worried Tessa was in danger or just hurting and she wanted to make it go away.

 

“Mariah, I am so sorry. I’m so sorry.” The dream was making Tessa feel everything from the past. The guilt about the kiss, the rejection after, the stealing, everything she had ever done to inconvenience or hurt Mariah.

 

“Sorry for what?” She didn’t want to have to ask. She just wanted Tessa to feel better. “You haven’t done anything.”

 

“Mariah, I’m just sorry about everything. Everything. I-” Tessa’s voice cracked, strained forcing the words out.

 

The redhead cut her off “No, hey, we’ve been over this. It’s okay. You know I’m not upset anymore. Tess, I promise you that.”

 

Tessa wiped the tears from her eyes, she started to feel a little better. “Mariah, I love you. I love you so damn much.” She smiled, the tears slowed from falling.

 

The redhead smiled as well. “I love you too, Tessa. So damn much.” She let out a small laugh, hoping to ease Tessa’s sadness. 

 

“Can you stay on the line?” Tessa was nervous, she just wanted to know Mariah was there even if they weren’t talking. “We don't have to talk. You can go back to sleep. I just want you here at least a little bit.” 

 

“I won’t go anywhere. Promise.” And she didn’t. They stayed on the line all night. Sweet nothings said, listening to one another breathing. Each dozing a little, not hearing the little “I love you’s” every so often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SwanQueen4tw for editing!


End file.
